COME BACK HOME
by yosheferishu
Summary: [ONE SHOOT] Cast: Kim Taehyung Kim Jimin Jeon Jungkook
1. chapter 1

.

.

.

Matahari terbit dengan sempurna, sehingga sinarnya menyelinap masuk melalui lubang lubang pada jendela rumah yang tidak sengaja terbentuk.

Sinar itu memaksa Taehyung -yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan nyenyak- untuk membuka matanya malas. Rasa kantuk masih ia rasakan, pasalnya tadi ia baru tertidur 4 jam yang lalu.

Pria bersurai kecoklatan itu mengusap matanya perlahan, berusaha mengurangi mata lelahnya, Taehyung memandang ke setiap sudut ruangan kecil itu. Sampai pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah lemari berukuran sedang tepat di depan ranjangnya.

Tiba tiba hatinya terasa ngilu. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, tak lama butiran bening timbul di salah satu sudut matanya. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya mencoba setenang mungkin.

Mungkin sudah sekitar 10 menit Taehyung tidak beranjak dari ranjang kecilnya, posisinya dari tadi hanya duduk sambil mengurut keningnya. Sampai kaki panjang Taehyung mulai menginjak lantai kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah botol kaca kecil di atas nakas.

Taehyung menggoyangkan botol tersebut membuat 2 butir kapsul menggelinding bebas di telapak tangannya. Ia menghela nafas lagi sebelum akhirnya menelan kedua kapsul tersebut tanpa bantuan air mineral, seperti menjadi hal biasa untuk Taehyung saat kapsul kuning itu melewati tenggorokannya.

Merasa sudah lebih tenang, Taehyung berdiri dan berjalan gontai menuju pintu kamarnya yang tidak bisa tertutup sempurna, Pintu dengan cat yang sudah mulai pudar dan lubang lubang yang dibuat oleh rayap memakan beberapa sisi pintu itu.

Taehyung memegang daun pintu itu dan menariknya perlahan membuat matanya sedikit menyipit karena sinar matahari yang sedikit menyolok .

"Jimin!" panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Tak ada jawaban, Taehyung kembali memanggil nama itu dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Kim Jimin!"

Namun yang empunya nama belum memberikan respon apapun.

Taehyung tidak perlu susah mencari keberadaan Jimin dalam rumahnya, toh rumah kecilnya memberitahu bahwa Jimin tidak ada di dalam rumah ini.

"Apa dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah?" Taehyung mengusap belakang lehernya dan kembali berjalan ke arah dapur yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu kamarnya. "huh, sekolah ya.." Taehyung mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum mengangkat salah satu ujung bibirnya.

Taehyung memutar keran air pada _wastafel_ , ia berkumur dan menyegarkan wajahnya, Taehyung memandang pantulan wajahnya pada potongan kaca kecil yang menempel pada tembok rumahnya. Taehyung menggunakan kaca itu sebagai cermin. Disentuhnya dua goresan panjang yang terukir di pipinya, masih kemerahan.

Kini pandangan Taehyung beralih ke beberapa goresan dan lebam di dahi dan lehernya. Sedikit ringisan kecil ia keluarkan saat menyentuh goresan itu. Hingga ia tersenyum melihat pantulannya di cermin.

"Kapan kau pulang, Jimin- _ah_ "

Taehyung duduk didepan pintu rumahnya, cuaca pagi ini memang cerah, tapi tidak menghalangi angin yang dengan asiknya memainkan surai coklat milik Taehyung. Ia terlihat menikmati semilir angin itu. Tidak banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan Taehyung dipagi hari, ia hanya pekerja paruh waktu _café bar_ yang buka saat menjelang malam.

Dia tidak sekolah melihat ia lebih mementingkan pendidikan adiknya ketimbang pendidikannya sendiri.

Ia beruntung adiknya, Kim Jimin adalah murid yang cukup pintar, setidaknya dapat membantu Taehyung meringankan biaya pendidikan Jimin yang sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Ia sungguh bahagia memiliki adik yang sangat mengerti keadaan ekonomi mereka.

Mereka saling menyayangi walau kehidupan mereka terbilang sulit.

Taehyung yang hanya lebih tua setahun dengan adiknya terpaksa menjadi kakak sekaligus orang tua untuk Jimin. Ibu yang melahirkan mereka meninggal karena tabrak lari, dan ayah mereka yang menjadi aneh semenjak ibu mereka meninggal.

" _Hyung_ , Aku tau kau harus bekerja di _café_ itu, tapi segeralah pulang ke rumah karena aku takut jika Ayah datang ke sini"

Kata kata Jimin melintas di pikirannya. Taehyung menutup matanya. Menenangkan pikirannya.

Matahari sudah berada di atas bumi. Namun awan mendung menyembunyikannya. Tidak seperti pagi tadi. Sepertinya siang ini akan hujan.

Taehyung sudah mulai bersiap untuk mulai bekerja, _café_ dan _bar_ tempat Taehyung bekerja memang baru mulai buka jam 5 sore, namun ia harus membersihkan café itu terlebih dahulu.

"Apa Jimin membawa payungnya?" tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

Jujur saja melihat cuaca yang tiba-tiba berubah membuatnya kawatir dengan adik satu satunya itu.

...

Langkah kakinya ia percepat mengingat muka atasannya saat mengomel terlintas dipikirannya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat dan berakhir dipecat hanya karena mengantarkan sebuah payung.

Jarak antara rumah kecil mereka dan sekolah Jimin tidak terlalu jauh, cukup berjalan kaki 30 menit sekolah sederhana berpagar biru sudah bisa terlihat.

Taehyung melihat jam tangannya. "Aku harus segera sampai".

Taehyung terus berlari, kadang rasa pusing muncul kala ia terlalu lelah, menambah jumlah keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

Namun, melihat pagar biru yang tinggal beberapa meter di depannya, ia dengan sekejap melupakan pening yang sempat mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya.

Taehyung mulai memasuki sekolah sederhana itu, tidak ada satpam yang menjaga di depan gerbang sehingga Taehyung dengan bebas masuk kedalam pekarangan sekolah. Ia mulai memainkan bola matanya mencari kelas dengan tulisan '2 - A'

Pandangannya beralih pada pria tinggi yang tidak sengaja melewatinya. Taehyung tersentak saat melihat wajah pria itu dari dekat. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan menarik tangan pria yang baru beberapa detik melewati tubuhnya.

"Jungkook- _ssi_?" tanya Taehyung, tangannya mulai melepas pria itu saat pria itu -Jungkook- menoleh.

"Kau Jeon Jungkook kan? Kau satu kelas dengan Jimin kan?" Taehyung tersenyum.

Pria bernama Jungkook itu membulatkan matanya. Reflek ia menelan salivanya dengan paksa. Melihat senyum itu, entah kenapa ia merasa pilu.

"a.. emm.. Jimin.." Jungkook terbata bata, ia menundukan kepala, kedua maniknya tidak berani menatap mata Taehyung.

"Ada apa? Kau Jungkook kan?" Taehyung semakin yakin dengan dugaannya

"I-iya aku Jungkook. Aku sekelas dengan Ji-jimin"

"Syukurlah, aku sedang terburu buru, bisakah aku titipkan ini untuk Jimin? Hari ini tiba tiba cuaca jadi mendung, aku tak ingin Jimin kehujanan"

Taehyung memberika payung berwarna hitam itu pada Jungkook, memegang pundaknya kemudian berlalu begitu saja. "Suruh dia langsung pulang ketika kegiatan sekolah sudah selesai ya Jungkook- _ssi_!" Teriak Taehyung dari kejauhan, ia melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

...

 _Earphone_ ditelinga Taehyung selalu setia menemani dirinya saat menyelusuri jalan yang sudah gelap dan sepi. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah pukul 2 pagi, orang-orang sudah mulai memasuki alam mimpinya. Apalagi hujan yang turun beberapa jam yang lalu seperti menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Namun tidak dengan Taehyung. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempat _part time_ nya. Jarak dari tempat Taehyung bekerja ke rumahnya memang lebih jauh dibandingkan jarak ke sekolah Jimin.

Tidak telalu jauh jarak perbedaannya.

Sekitar 45 menit Taehyung berjalan, ia telah sampai didepan pintu rumah kecilnya. Dengan perlahan ia memasukan kunci dan memutar knop pintu berharap Jimin tidak terbangun mendengar suara pintu itu terbuka.

Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju saklar lampu hendak menyalakan lampu ruangan kecil itu, hingga akhirnya cahaya redup memenuhi semua ruangan.

Sepi.

Itu yang ia rasakan setiap pulang bekerja. Jimin yang sudah tertidur kala ia pulang dan Jimin yang sudah berangkat sekolah dikala ia bangun. Tidak sering mereka berbicara kecuali hari minggu saat Jimin libur.

Terus seperti itu hingga saat ini.

Taehyung berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, ia terhenti ketika knop pintu sudah menyentuh tangan dinginnya. Taehyung terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terbangun" gumam Taehyung pelan ketika mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu Jimin berkata bahwa minggu ini adalah masa-masa ujian praktek yang sangat melelahkan.

Taehyung tau, Jimin berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan nilainya demi mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolahnya. Taehyung sangat mengerti perjuangan Jimin. Ia pun juga harus berjuang.

"Aku akan tidur diruang tamu saja kalau begitu" lanjut Taehyung sambil berjalan ke arah meja makan yang ada di ruang tamunya.

Taehyung meletakan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia menangis sampai akhirnya tak sadar ia sudah terlelap.

Pagi ini tidak secerah kemarin. Udara lembab yang dingin masih mendominasi. Taehyung terbangun saat merasakan pegal di pinggang, tangan dan kepalanya mengingat Taehyung tidur dengan posisi duduk.

Ia merenggangkan badan kurusnya dan menguap lebar. Ia mengusap matanya yang sembab dan bengkak. Rasa pusing yang setiap pagi menemaninya selalu muncul beberapa menit setelah Taehyung membuka mata.

Taehyung berjalan gontai, membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Ia masuk ruangan kecil itu menuju nakas yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

Sebelum mengambil botol kaca yang berisi kapsul kuning itu, Taehyung menatap ranjang kosongnya yang sudah tertata rapih. Seprainya pun tidak kusut dan bantal satu satunya itu sudah tergeletak rapi di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku Jimin- _ah_ " gumamnya dalam hati dan segera meneguk dua kapsul kuning yang sejak tadi diam di telapak tangannya.

Taehyung melihat lemari di depan ranjangnya, dan melihat payung hitam yang biasa mereka letakan disitu sudah tidak ada,

"Syukurlah hari ini Jimin membawa payungnya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Pukul 3 Sore.

Hari ini entah kenapa dewi fortuna berada dipihaknya, Taehyung berlari menuju rumahnya sambil terus tersenyum. Ia tidak akan lupa ucapan bosnya tadi.

"Hari ini kau bersihkan saja _Café_ dan Barnya lalu pulang. _Ajussi_ akan menggunakan tempat ini untuk reuni SMA. Jadi kau boleh pulang. Tapi jangan lupa besok kau harus membereskan sisa pesta hari ini sebelum aku membuka kembali cafenya" ucap bosnya sambil memegang pundak Taehyung.

Senyum Taehyung terus bersemi di bibirnya menemani langkahnya yang berlari dengan cepat. Ia sudah kelewat senang.

"Terimakasih.. terimakasih.. terimakasih"

kata kata itu yang terus ia ucapkan, tidak peduli peluh yang sudah mengalir melewati pelipisnya.

Bagaimana Taehyung tidak gembira, sang bos menyuruhnya pulang di waktu yang sangat tepat. Membiarkannya pulang lebih awal hari ini. Ia terus tersenyum mengingat hari ini adalah hari spesial bagi Jimin.

Ia tidak akan lupa itu.

Jauh-jauh hari Ia sudah berencana minta izin pada bosnya untuk pulang lebih awal hari ini, ia ingin merayakan ulang tahun Jimin. Mengingat Taehyung selalu pulang jam 2 pagi sehingga Ia sering mendapati Jimin yang sudah tertidur, pagi pun ia tidak berjumpa hingga hari minggu sudah terlalu basi mengatakan ucapan selamat pada Jimin.

Namun tanpa disangka bos _killer_ itu secara tiba tiba menyuruhnya pulang.

Betapa bahagianya Taehyung saat ini.

Langkah Taehyung terhenti di depan pintu toko kue dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia memilih beberapa kue ulang tahun yang berjejer rapi didepannya.

"semua kuenya cantik" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia tidak membeli kue berdasarkan cantiknya, matanya terus mengamati jejeran harga yang tertulis di bawah kue-kue itu. Ia mencocokan nominalnya, berharap ada harga yang pas dengan isi dompetnya.

"Berikan aku lilin dengan angka satu dan tujuh"

Taehyung tersenyum dan memberikan 3 lembar 5000 won kepada kasir lembar uang yang dia kumpulkan demi hari ini.

Kue yang ia beli memang tidak besar tapi ia berharap Jimin tidak melihat dari besar kecil kue yang ia berikan.

Knop pintu rumahnya terbuka. "Jimin- _ah_! Aku pulang" teriak Taehyung.

"Jimin- _ah_ " Ia kembali berteriak.

Suasana rumah mereka memang sepi melihat hanya dua remaja sibuk yang menghuni rumah itu.

Ia meletakan kue yang baru dibelinya diatas meja makan. Membuka isinya, dan meletakan lilin berangka 17 itu diatas kue.

"Pasti dia pulang terlambat karena ujian praktek" Taehyung mengambil pemantik api yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan meletakannya disamping kue itu.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam Taehyung menunggu. Namun sudah dua jam ia meletakan kepalanya diatas meja, ia belum mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka.

"Kapan kau pulang Jimin? Apa kau mulai membenciku sekarang?" pipinya masih menyatu dengan meja.

Pikirannya mulai mengingat percakapan yang terjadi setahun lalu di hari minggu.

 ** _Flashback on_**

Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya, sedikit tersentak mendapati ranjang kosong di sebelahnya. Ia langsung beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Mendapati Jimin yang sedang mencuci tangannya di _wastafel_.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jimin- _ah_ "

"Terimakasih _hyung_ , tapi ulang tahunku sudah 5 hari yang lalu" Jawab Jimin tersenyum dan berlalu melewati Taehyung yang terdiam di depan pintu.

Jimin masuk ke kamarnya. Kamar yang sama dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung menoleh setelah beberapa detik terdiam, mendapati Jimin sedang membuka lemari nya yang ada di depan ranjang mereka, mengeluarkan beberapa baju dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel usangnya.

"Maaf"

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin. "Maaf karena selalu terlambat"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, tangannya masih sibuk memasukan beberapa peralatan ke dalam ransel.

"Aku tau kau sibuk, _hyung_. Aku mengerti" Jimin mengukir senyum di bibirnya. "Aku akan menginap di rumah Jungkook malam ini, kami ada tugas kelompok"

Taehyung hanya terdiam saat Jimin mulai mendekatinya dan memeluknya "Jangan terlalu lelah, _hyung_. Aku akan berusaha jadi adik yang bisa kau banggakan nanti" Jimin berbisik di telinga Taehyung dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

Sampai terdengar suara pintu tertutup sempurna. Air mata Taehyung mengalir membasahi pipinya.

 ** _Flashback end_**

Tok.. tok.. tok

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara itu. Senyumnya kembali Ia ukir di bibirnya. Tangannya sibuk menyalakan lilin sambil beberapa kali menoleh ke arah daun pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

Taehyung segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu hendak membukakan pintu untuk adiknya. Sampai suara asing terdengar dari balik pintu itu.

" _Hyung_.. Tae _Hyung_!" teriak orang di sebrang sana.

Taehyung terdiam mendengar suara asing yang telah melewati pendengarannya. "itu bukan suara Jimin" ucapnya. Namun ia tetap membuka pintu.

Bukan tubuh pendek Jimin yang ia lihat, melainkan pria jangkung yang sekarang berdiri didepannya.

"Jungkook?"

"Maaf _hyung_ , saat pulang sekolah aku melihat mu menuju ke rumah. Jadi aku pulang dan segera mengambil ini." Jungkook mencari cari sesuatu dari ranselnya.

"Wah. Kebetulan sekali kau datang" Taehyung tersenyum gembira.

Ia menarik tangan kiri Jungkook menyuruh nya untuk masuk ke rumah kecil itu dengan paksa. "Kita bisa merayakan ulang tahun Jimin bersama"

Jungkook semakin menundukan kepala saat ia sudah menemukan benda yang ingin dia kembalikan. Itulah tujuannya datang ke rumah ini.

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini" Jungkook memberikan sebuah payung lipat kecil berwarna hitam.

Senyum Taehyung luntur, ia menatap lirih payung hitam yang masih dipegang Jungkook. Tiba tiba cairan bening menggenang di matanya. Ia tidak ingin memejamkan mata, Ia tidak ingin cairan itu mengalir jatuh melewati pipinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya pada Jimin? Kemarin itu hujan deras dan kau membiarkannya kehujanan?"

Taehyung sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Wajah Taehyung terlihat memerah sekarang.

Jungkook mencoba mendongakkan wajahnya, mencoba melihat Taehyung yang dari suaranya terlihat marah. " _hyung_ , berhentilah—" ucapan Jungkook terhenti melihat goresan luka yang sudah mulai kecoklatan. Tiba tiba hatinya tersayat melihat goresan itu.

" _Hyung_ , Jangan seperti ini. Berhentilah" Jungkook berjalan menuju meja makan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, ia meletakan payung hitam itu diatas meja. Ia sedikit kaget melihat kue ulang tahun ada di sana. Jungkook mengehela nafas.

"Jangan selalu menunggunya pulang, atau jangan menganggap Jimin sedang berada di sekolah sekarang. Itu terlalu menyakitkan, _hyung_ "

Setelah mengatakan itu Jungkook mempercapat langkahnya menuju pintu keluar. Ia tidak ingin masuk lebih jauh kedalam kesepian yang dialami Taehyung.

...

 ** _END ?_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ahahahaha maaf ya agak abal hehe**

 **Ini bener bener ff korea pertama yang aku buat. Castnya memang sedang menggebu gebu di hati aku sekarang.**

 **Fanfic ini tercipta karena 3 hari berturut turut dengerin lagu Come Back Home. Aku jadi mau buat cerita tentang kepulangan(?)**

 **tapi sumpah ini ff agak abal karena dibuat sangat express. Itu terjadi karena ide ini meluap luap untuk keluar.**

 **Maaf ya hasilnya gak memuaskan.**

 **Jujur aku kurang berminat buat ff yang panjang, jadi untuk debut ff pertama aku hanya bikin one shoot.**

 **Sekali lagi maaf jika penulisan ku ancur. Ini hal baru buat aku. Dan akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki setiap kosa katanya.**

 **Terimakasih udah sempetin baca.**

 **Udah dibaca ff abal ini aku udah seneng apalagi di review wkwkwk**


	2. Chapter -Bonus-

_"Hyung, kapan kau pulang?"_

...

Sejak kepergian ibunya, Taehyung selalu pulang dengan keadaan cemas. Pekerjaan yang memakan waktunya hingga pukul 2 dini hari itulah salah satu penyebabnya.

Ia akan meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

Taehyung pulang dengan berlari, ia tau akan lebih cepat dengan naik kendaraan umum. Namun semenjak dua minggu lalu ia bertekad untuk mengumpulkan uang demi membeli kue ulang tahun adiknya yang beberapa hari lagi akan datang.

Jalanan yang sepi membuat langkah kaki Taehyung terdengar lebih keras. Hari ini entah kenapa Taehyung lebih cemas dari biasanya. Sekali ia terjatuh karena tali sepatunya yang terinjak. Taehyung kembali berdiri.

Rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu lama itu semakin mendekat. Hingga Taehyung berada di depan pintu.

Ia atur nafasnya yang sesak karena berlari.

Mengusap peluhnya dengan lengan baju. Ia mencoba tenang supaya suara saat ia membuka pintu tidak terdengar oleh Jimin.

 ** _Prankk.._**

Gerak Taehyung terhenti ketika mendengar suara bising yang berasal dari dalam rumahnya. Segera ia memasukan kunci dan membuka pintu itu.

"JIMIN!"

Wajah Taehyung memerah, dengan segera ia melangkahkan kakinya pada sang pemilik nama.

Ya, nama adiknya.

Taehyung menyentuh cairan merah yang mengalir di pinggang adiknya. Ia berpikir apakah ini mimpi atau nyata. Pikirannya penuh, kepanikan memenuhi seluruh pikirannya.

Taehyung menutup lubang yang bersarang di tubuh adiknya dengan tangan, berharap cairan merah itu tidak terus mengalir. Namun hanya bertahan beberapa detik hingga cairan itu lolos melalui sela jarinya.

"Ji-jimin, bertahanlah. A-aku akan segera m-membawamu ke rumah sakit" ucap Taehyung gugup.

Jujur saat ini semua badannya gemetar, bahkan lidahnya kelu untuk berbicara.

" _Appa_.." gumam Jimin lemah.

Air mata Taehyung sudah mengalir deras, dia tidak peduli dengan harga diri pria yang mengatakan tidak boleh menangis.

Ia menoleh kasar ke arah pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Pria paruh baya itu menggenggam pisau dapur yang berlumuran darah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Taehyung, walaupun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Taehyung reflek berdiri, mencoba mengambil pisau itu sebelum sang ayah melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Jimin memegang tangannya, membuatnya menoleh.

"Dia mabuk _hyung_ , dia tidak sepenuhnya sadar"

"Jimin- _ah_ "

Hanya sebuah senyuman yang Jimin balas. Senyum itu membuat air mata Taehyung mengalir lebih deras. Kepanikannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jimin.

 ** _Bruuukk.._**

Kedua pasang mata menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mereka melihat pria paruh baya yang sudah kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia jatuh duduk, namun pisau itu masih digenggamnya. Seperti tak sadarkan diri, pria paruh baya itu menundukan kepalanya. Sesekali ia tersentak karena _cegukan_. Menandakan ia sedang mabuk berat.

Dia usap lembut kepala Jimin "Jimin, coba kau tahan lukamu dengan tangan. Tekan yang kuat ya" bisik Taehyung kemudian beranjak dari sana.

Ia tersenyum pada Jimin, adiknya pun membalasnya.

Taehyung mencoba mengatur langkahnya, untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin menimbulkan suara apapun.

Tangan Taehyung sudah beberapa centi lagi menyentuh pisau itu. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia meraihnya sampai—

"Uhuuk.. uhuukk"

Suara batuk Jimin memecahkan keheningan yang dengan susah payah Taehyung buat.

Merasa kawatir ia menoleh ke arah Jimin hingga tidak sadar pria paruh baya itu sudah mengangkat tangannya, melayangkan pisau kearah Taehyung.

Hanya hitungan detik Taehyung berhasil menghentikan gerak ayahnya. Ya. Ayah Taehyung dan Jimin.

Memang semenjak kepergian istri tercintanya, kepergian yang sangat tidak manusiawi itu Ia mendadak berubah menjadi monster. Korban utamannya Jimin. Tidak jarang Taehyung mendapati beberapa luka lebam dan goresan di tubuh Jimin ketika remaja mungil itu sudah terlelap.

Entah kenapa Ayah Taehyung menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, Ia meronta dengan kasar membuat Taehyung terpental setelah ujung pisau itu mengenai pipi tirusnya.

Taehyung terjatuh tidak jauh dari Jimin.

Jimin tersentak kaget, tangannya masih dengan erat menutup luka di pinggangnya. Ia tahu, semakin lama ia kehabisan darah. Walaupun dia berusaha memperlambat keluarnya cairan merah itu. Kepalanya sekarang terasa pusing. Kesadarannya semakin menipis.

" _Hyung_ " panggilnya lirih, sangat pelan hampir tidak terdengar. "uhuuk.. " kemudian kembali terbatuk.

 ** _Taehyung POV_**

Ayah mendorong ku sangat kuat. Ku usap darah yang mengalir melalui pipiku.

Perih.

Ku lihat Jimin sudah hampir tak berdaya, aku tahu lama kelamaan ia akan kehabisan darah jika aku terus mengurusi pria tua tidak berguna dihadapan ku.

Pria yang sudah tidak aku anggap ayah lagi itu terus meronta, berteriak bahkan menangis. Aku yakin dia sudah gila. Tangannya masih setia menggengam pisau dapur yang telah melukai Jimin.

Wajahnya memerah dan tiba tiba dia ambruk dihadapan ku. Tangannya lemas sehingga menjatuhkan pisau dapur itu kebawah lantai. Segera aku mengambil pisau itu dan berhasil.

"Sepertinya _Appa_ sudah tidak sadarkan diri" batinku.

"Jimin! K-kau masih sadar kan?" aku menepuk-nepuk pipi nya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya namun matanya terpejam sempurna membuat nafas ku semakin sesak.

Rasa panik yang belum juga hilang kembali mengisi pikiranku. Tangan ku secara spontan menutup bagian luka yang menganga lebar di tubuh Jimin.

Mataku memandang seluruh ruangan kecil itu, mencari sesuatu. Berharap menemukan benda yang dapat menahan pendarahannya.

 ** _Taehyung POV End_**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kepanikannya menutup semua jalan pikiran Taehyung. Ia tidak menemukan benda itu.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang Ia punya, Taehyung mengangkat Jimin dan menggendongnya. Mencoba mencari pertolongan.

Tapi apa yang didapat jam 3 dini hari? Tidak sering kendaraan umum yang lalu lalang. Menghubungi _ambulance_? Taehyung tidak memiliki _handphone_.

Ia hanya menggunakan kaki panjangnya untuk berlari menemukan rumah sakit, tetes darah Jimin yang mengalir membasahi jalan menemani setiap tapak langkah Taehyung.

Nafas Taehyung berderu, ia semakin khawatir.

Sampai ia melihat sebuah taksi yang mendekat ke arahnya. Terlintas sebentar dengan biaya ongkosnya, namun Taehyung tidak mau memikirkan itu sekarang.

Dengan segera Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah jalan, berharap taksi itu mau berhenti.

" _Ajjussi_ , Tolong aku!" Taehyung menghampiri sang supir yang mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil. "Adikku sekarat, aku harus segera m-membawanya kerumah sakit"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari supir taksi itu, Taehyung segera memutar dan menuju kursi penumpang.

Namun ketika Taehyung hendak membuka pintu, ia tidak bisa menarik handlenya. Pintu mobil itu terkunci.

" _Ajjussi_!" Teriak Taehyung.

"Maaf nak, aku tidak berani membawa orang sekarat masuk kedalam taksi ku" Jawab supir itu.

Melihat supir taksi itu bersiap untuk menginjak gasnya, Taehyung bergegas berlari kedepan hingga rem mendadak di luncurkan sang supir.

"Apa kau gila?!" Teriak supir itu.

"Kumohon _Ajussi_ , jika tidak cepat aku akan kehilangannya" Kali ini Taehyung menangis, dan itu membuat hati sang supir luluh. Ia sebenarnya tidak sekejam itu.

Beberapa detik sang supir mengamati kedua remaja itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menyuruh Taehyung masuk.

Salah satunya memang terlihat sekarat, banyak noda darah di bajunya, bahkan masih menetes cukup deras.

"Arrgh. Aku harus membersihkan taksiku setelah ini" Batinnya.

...

Selama perjalanan Taehyung tidak berhenti memanggil nama Jimin, berharap dia membuka matanya sedikit saja. Namun nihil. Adiknya tetap memejamkan mata. Ketenangan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit terdekat, sebentar lagi akan sampai" Jalanan yang sudah sepi itu membantu sang supir mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Taehyung tidak pernah berpikir bahwa uang yang ia susah payah kumpulkan sampai ia rela berjalan kaki, bahkan tak jarang ia berlari sekarang berada di tangan supir taksi itu "Terimakasih _Ajjussi_ , lebihnya mungkin untuk membersihkan taksimu" Ia mempercepat geraknya, menggendong Jimin diatas punggungnya "Maaf jika kurang" Taehyung menundukan badannya sedikit dan kemudian berlalu dengan cepat.

Supir taksi itu hanya menggeleng, ia tidak marah. Ia hanya berharap ongkos yang kurang akan dibayar dengan keselamatan adik dari remaja itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan hari ini.."

ia menghela nafas kemudian menginjak gas mobilnya.

Tubuh Taehyung tidak berhenti bergetar, ia berjalan kesana kemari cemas sambil menggigit kuku ibu jarinya. Keringat dan air matanya mengalir bersamaan.

Ia sedikitpun tidak berniat membenahi dirinya yang sudah terlihat sangat kacau.

Sudah lama Taehyung dalam keadaan itu sampai akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruang oprasi.

"Apakah ada keluarga Kim Jimin?"

Taehyung menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?" Firasat buruk datang kala Taehyung menatap manik sang dokter penuh iba.

Entah kenapa air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh melewati pipi. Bibirnya bergetar dan lama kelamaan sedikit terisak.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha menolong adikmu, tapi pendarahannya sangat hebat dan luka tusukan itu cukup dalam sampai pada ginjalnya"

Tangis Taehyung pecah saat itu juga, mendengar kata 'maaf' dari sang dokter membuat hatinya benar-benar hancur. Ia tidak menyangka sang dokter akan secepat ini mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

" _Uisa_ , Tolong selamatkan adikku!! Lakukan apapun!! Berikan! Berikan saja ginjalku asalkan dia tetap hidup!"

Taehyung meronta bahkan berteriak. Meremas bahu sang dokter.

"Maaf, tapi adikmu sudah meninggal sebelum kami melakukan operasi"

Ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan yang penuh dengan rasa kecewa itu, dan berbalik memegang pundak Taehyung. Ada rasa iba saat maniknya melihat sepasang mata yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Kau harus menerimanya nak, aku turut berduka" Dokter itu beranjak pergi.

Kaki panjang Taehyung melemas, ia tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri ketika kalimat itu melintas bebas ditelinganya.

Hanya tangis dan raungan Taehyung yang mengisi koridor sepi itu. Tak jarang para suster yang lewat melihatnya, mengelus punggungnya, memberikan Taehyung minum, bahkan ada yang datang memberikan beberapa nasehat yang dapat menguatkan hati Taehyung.

Tapi tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti.

Sampai akhirnya...

Ranjang yang membawa Jimin keluar dari ruang operasi, Taehyung terdiam mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih terisak.

Jejak air mata yang masih ada di pipinya diusap kasar, ia tak ingin adiknya melihat keadaannya yang super kacau saat ini.

Ia lihat kain putih yang menutupi tubuh adiknya. Ia memeluk dan mencium keningnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Jimin, ia berbisik

"Terimakasih karena selalu menunggu ku pulang"

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Jangan menunggu ku pulang Jimin-ah, kau harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat sekolah 'kan?"_

 _"Tidak apa hyung, Aku akan menunggumu"_

 _Dan ia pun tersenyum._

 ** _Chapter -Bonus-_**

 ** _END_**

...

 **Terimakasih**

 **Buat readers yang sudah baca ff ini.**

 **Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan apalagi banyak typo, tapi aku akan berusaha yang terbaik di judul ff lainnya (entah kapan).**

 **Karena ini oneshoot jadi hanya inti cerita yang aku kembangin, maaf (lagi) kalo banyak masa lalu Tae dan Jimin yang masih disembunyikan dan biarlah kalian mencari cari sendiri jawabannya**

 **Satu lagi yang sangat utama.**

 **Tolong di review yaa. Aku siap menampung saran dan kritik kalian..**


End file.
